Sunsets In Paradise
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU. / Itulah musim panas terbaiknya yang seperti surga. Kebersamaan bersama mereka; sesederhana itu. SasuSakuSara. / For Sasuke's belated birthday.


**Sunsets In Paradise.**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.** Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam pembuatan/pempublikasian fanfiksi ini.

AU Fiction. For Sasuke's belated birthday.

.

.

Itulah musim panas terbaiknya yang seperti surga. Kebersamaan bersama mereka. Sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjapkan mata persis ketika sinar matahari menyapa retinanya. Sosoknya terduduk di sisi ranjang berukuran untuk dua orang. Hanya saja, sejak dia membuka mata, dia tidak mendapati siapapun tertidur di sisinya. Pandangannya kini terlihat menyapu sekeliling. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Namun, yang dia dapati hanyalah sinar matahari yang mentereng di balik jendela juga detikan jam yang beradu dengan suara AC yang entah sejak kapan dibiarkan menyala.

Sasuke menghela napas sembari mengatupkan matanya sejenak. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah lemari besar dengan empat pintu. Yang salah satu pintunya terdapati sebuah cermin besar yang mampu merefleksikan dirinya. Pria yang diterka berusia tiga puluh tiga itu terlihat seperti tertegun sejenak. Meneliti tubuhnya melalui refleksi di hadapannya berulang-ulang kali tanpa jeda yang pasti. Kemudian, menghela napas lagi sembari mengambil pakaian yang berada di baliknya dan menghambur ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke yang terlihat segar dari sebelumnya nyatanya sudah menjajakan kaki dan terhenti di lantai satu. Kaus tipis dan celana pendek yang terlihat santai pun sudah membalut tubuhnya. Dia berdiri persis di bawah sebuah pigura besar yang terdapati tiga sosok sebagai gambarnya. Tentu saja salah satunya adalah dia. Tidak menampakkan senyum dan hanya berdiri kaku. Di sampingnya, ada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan mata hijau yang begitu jernih. Apalagi wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan. Lalu, persis di depan mereka seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh dengan wajah yang sangat menduplikat dirinya—bedanya gadis kecil itu memakai kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna merah. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, meski senyumnya terlihat tipis sekali dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke memandang pigura itu dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Seperti tengah menahan riak-riak yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya—ah, mungkin saja begitu. Yang jelas, Sasuke justru kembali melangkahkan kaki lagi meninggalkan ruangan yang masih juga sepi. Seperti tidak terdapati hawa-hawa kehidupan dua sosok yang lainnya.

Hal yang tidak Sasuke mengerti ketika langkah kakinya tertahan persis ketika dia baru saja melewati halaman rumah itu—rumahnya. Matanya kembali menerawang tiga nama yang tertera sebagai penghuni rumahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sakura.

Uchiha Sarada.

Dan mendadak dia terlihat seperti tengah menahan kedua sudut bibirnya yang mendadak tertarik. Matanya bahkan masih menatap lamat-lamat ukiran ketiga nama itu. Meski tak lama setelahnya, tahu-tahu langkah kakinya kembali memijak pergi.

Orang bilang panasnya Tokyo di musim panas itu gila. Teriknya membakar. Menimbulkan keringat ekstra dan menebalkan pigmen secara tiba-tiba. Kulit akan berubah warna dalam sekejap. Seperti matahari berada di atas satu jengkal kepala. Setidaknya, itu yang Sasuke rasakan dan pikirkan sebelum dia memasuki sebuah kafe kecil di sudut jalan.

Setelah memesan sebuah minuman dingin berwarna hijau segar, mata Sasuke menatap beberapa pusat perbelanjaan juga gedung-gedung tinggi yang mengkilap memantulkan sinar matahari dari balik jendela kafe. Pandangannya kembali tidak terbaca.

Apalagi ketika kepadatan orang-orang yang saling berkerumun untuk berbagi jalan, Sasuke hanya mampu kembali menghela napas kecil.

Tokyo yang sibuk. Aktivitas yang tidak berubah sekalipun di musim panas.

.

Xxxx

.

"PAPA!"

Teriakan seorang gadis kecil menggema di kediaman Uchiha ketika Sasuke baru saja memasuki pintu utama kediaman. Dia mendadak terdiam saat gadis kecil yang diterka berusia sepuluh tengah berlari-lari kecil dan menghambur ke arahnya.

"Papa kemana saja sih? Katanya mau menghabiskan liburan musim panas bareng-bareng." Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya sesaat dia berhasil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke meski tingginya masih seperut Sasuke.

Sasuke masih memandangnya dalam diam. Meski setelahnya dia menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. Dia tidak tersenyum atau menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya menepuk lembut puncak kepala gadis kecil itu sembari berkata,

"Maaf … Sarada. Tadi Aku keluar sebentar."

Sarada—gadis kecil itu—melebarkan matanya bersamaan dengan semu di kedua pipinya. Kemudian, Sarada main menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke tanpa aba-aba, dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Papa tahu, aku dan Mama sejak tadi sudah menunggu." Sarada tertawa sebentar. Kemudian, teriakan lolos dari bibirnya. "Mama!"

Merasa terpanggil, wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang berkutat di dapur menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Kedua mata hijau cerahnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak dengan senyum yang ditampilkannya.

"Ah, Sarada! _Anata!_ " serunya girang.

Sasuke kembali berdiam diri. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, lambat laun sebuah suara kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "… Sakura."

Yang dipanggil Sakura tertawa kecil. " _Anata_ , kau dan Sarada duluan saja ke teras belakang. Aku akan menyusul. Ada yang harus kupersiapkan."

"Dimengerti, Mama." Sarada yang menyahut sembari mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Sarada kembali menarik lengan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura di dapur. Langkah Sarada nampak bersemangat dan Sasuke di belakangnya hanya menghela napas berat dengan kening yang sedikit mengkerut. Sesekali, dia mengamati punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh—tengah berkutat lagi dengan kegiatannya.

Keduanya sudah duduk bersisian dengan _space_ di antara mereka. Teras belakang rumah mereka memang nampak lebih baik. Ada halaman yang lumayan luas dengan rerumputan hijau yang menghampar. Beberapa pot bunga juga tersusun rapi dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran yang begitu cantik—seperti dirawat dengan sungguh-sungguh. Satu pohon besar di sudut halaman juga menambah kesan teduh begitu sedap dipandang mata, apalagi langit sangat biru dan matahari bersemangat sekali untuk bersinar.

"Papa, mau lihat?" Sarada menyodorkan sebuah pamflet kecil dengan warna-warni yang mencolok.

"…festival kembang api?" Sasuke malah kembali bertanya ketika pamflet itu sudah berada di tangan dan matanya menangkap sekilas tulisan maupun gambar yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Yeah, aku mendapatkannya tadi ketika aku dan Mama keluar dari supermarket." Sarada berujar dengan nada datar meski dari kilatan matanya ada binar antusias yang menyala. "Dan Papa tahu, Mama juga nampaknya ingin sekali datang."

"…Mama atau justru kau, Sarada?"

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Sakura membalikkan perkataan Sarada. Wanita cantik itu tengah membawa nampan berisi irisan-irisan semangka dan disuguhkan di antara Sarada dan Sasuke.

"Akuilah, Mama. Aku bisa melihat itu dari ekpsresi Mama tadi." Sarada tidak terima. Mata Sarada menyipit dan tangannya mulai menyomot satu irisan semangka.

Sakura berdiri dan tertawa kecil. "Dan Mama juga bisa melihat itu dari gelagatmu saat mengambil pamflet itu, Sarada." Dan wanita dengan marga Uchiha itu terlihat ingin mengambil langkah.

"Sudahlah Mama, kenapa Mama sulit sekali berterus terang pada diri Mama sendiri? Jangan memperpanjang perdebatan, Mama."

Sakura pun menoleh menatap sang putri dengan serius. "O, ayolah Sarada, seharusnya itu juga berlaku untukmu bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, kalian berdua 'kan yang sama-sama ingin datang kesana?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara setelah mendengarkan perdebatan kecil di antara Ibu dan Anak itu.

Sakura dan Sarada berpandangan.

Sesaat Sakura hanya mampu tertawa kecil dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Sarada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sarada yang tidak sanggup menjawab hanya menatapnya gugup. Gadis kecil itu, kini malah melempar pandangannya ke langit biru.

"Papa… cuaca terik sekali ya?" gadis kecil itu justru mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"…hn." Sasuke menyahut seadanya. Meski dia masih menatap gadis kecil itu melalui ekor matanya.

Sarada yang terduduk dengan membiarkan kedua kakinya di udara kosong, kini digoyang-goyangkannya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan perhatian matanya tetap tertuju pada kakinya.

"Ada yang mau es sirup jeruk?"

Perhatian keduanya kini teralih pada Sakura yang kembali menghampiri mereka sembari membawa nampan kecil dengan teko dingin yang berembun dan tiga gelas di antaranya. Dia menuang dengan cekatan dan mendudukkan diri persis di belakang mereka.

"Ini sirup jeruk yang tadi kita beli 'kan Ma?" Sarada bertanya dan tangannya mengambil satu gelas es sirup yang sudah terisi dan menengguknya. "Ah, segarnya!"

Sakura mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putrinya. Dia mengulurkan satu gelas es sirup kepada Sasuke yang nampak terkesiap dan menerima dengan gerakan yang nampak kaku. "…terima kasih."

Sakura hanya tertawa.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan celotehan-celotehan yang mendadak mengalir begitu saja tanpa aba-aba di antara Sakura dan Sarada—meski Sasuke yang menyimak sesekali menimpali. Menghabiskan beberapa irisan semangka dan menengguk es sirup yang entah keberapa kalinya—melunturkan kerongkongan yang cepat sekali kering karena cuaca yang panas.

Dan diam-diam, Sasuke juga terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia suka perasaan yang kini menerkamnya. Seperti diterpa angin di musim panas. Nampak menyejukkan dan membuat dia nyaman. Mendengarkan obrolan dan sesekali dia kelepasan tertawa—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan di antara Sakura dan Sarada yang sama-sama keras kepala. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan saat dia merasa begitu memiliki dan dimiliki oleh mereka. Sasuke menikmati perasaan itu.

"… jadi soal festival, Mama sebenarnya ingin datang 'kan?"

Entah sejak kapan, obrolan kembali ke topik semula. Sasuke mengamati raut Sakura. Wajah itu nampak tenang dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung. Ada keheningan yang sesaat melanda mereka. Sasuke kembali mengamati meski dia nampak tidak suka atmosfir ini.

"…ya."

Kedua pasang mata kini terpusat sepenuhnya ke sumber suara. Asal suara dari Sakura yang kini justru tengah melengkungkan senyum andalannya dengan mata hijaunya yang menutup. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca dan Sarada malah membulatkan matanya.

"Aku…" kini Sarada kembali membuka mulut, meski dia nampak gugup. "Sebenarnya juga…"

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dan Sakura ternyata juga memandangnya. Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama dan nyatanya mampu membuat perut Sasuke bergejolak. Ada tatapan memohon yang tersirat dari tatapan Sakura yang diajukan padanya. Meski Sasuke nampak samar-samar menangkapnya. Sasuke terlihat menengguk ludah susah payah.

"Baiklah." Suara beratnya kini menjadi perhatian dari dua pasang mata. "Kita akan kesana."

Wajah Sarada yang sebelumnya nampak tegang, kini mendadak cerah. Matanya nampak berbinar cerah dan seakan mampu menyilaukan siapapun yang melihatnya. Gadis itu melebarkan senyumannya girang.

"Benar ya, Papa?" Sarada mencoba kembali meyakinkan.

"Hn."

Sarada mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusiasme yang begitu tinggi. Sakura yang melihatnya kini tertawa kecil penuh keibuan. Tak lama, matanya kembali bersitatap dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke. Ada binaran yang nampak Sakura salurkan padanya. Nyatanya tanpa Sasuke sadari, seulas senyum tipis tertera di wajahnya.

.

Xxxx

.

Lampion-lampion cantik menghiasi tempat berlangsungnya festival kembang api. Stand-stand juga telah terjejer rapi dan nampak dipadati pengunjung. Orang-orang yang memadati tempat festival berada juga tak kalah antusias dengan Sarada dan Sakura yang kini sudah cantik dengan _yukata_ [1] yang mereka kenakan.

Sarada memakai _Yukata_ berwarna merah dengan corak bunga-bunga besar berwarna putih. Sewarna dengan _Obi_ [2] yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya dijepit dan nampak beberapa kepangan kecil ditaut ke rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu sangat terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, wanita itu memilih menggunakan _Yukata_ berwarna hijau. Corak bunganya juga berwarna putih sama seperti Sarada. Mereka mengenakan _Yukata_ yang sama meski hanya berbeda warna. Nampak kompak. Apalagi, rambut Sakura juga nampak disanggul kecil dengan tusukan berbandul emas. Riasan wajahnya hanya tipis. Meski begitu, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik.

Sasuke memakai _Yukata_ berwarna biru gelap dengan _Obi_ berwarna hitam. Pria satu anak itu tetap terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan setelan seperti itu. Meski awalnya dia tidak ada niat mengenakan pakaian itu. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang cekatan mempersiapkan segalanya, tidak tahu kenapa dia mengenakannya juga.

Mereka berkeliling mengunjungi beberapa stand. Bertemu juga dengan beberapa tetangga. Apalagi Sarada yang terlihat heboh saat bertemu dan berbincang dengan Boruto—teman sekolah dasarnya yang juga pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya—dan berakhir dengan wajah masam Sarada saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu yang tengah tertawa seakan mengejeknya. Entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke hanyalah mengikuti langkah Sarada yang berjalan sembari menggerutu tidak jelas. Meski hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Nyatanya, Sarada sudah kembali tertawa ketika Sasuke mencoba peruntungan di sebuah stand menembak jitu dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang besar yang kini dipeluk Sarada.

Dan ketiganya kini justru berada di sebuah taman anak-anak yang nampak gelap. Sasuke dan Sarada awalnya tidak mengerti sebelum Sakura menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Kembang api akan terlihat bagus dilihat dari sini. Dulu, aku dan Ibuku suka melihat kembang api dari sini." Sakura menjelaskan dengan tawaan kecil dari bibirnya.

Sarada menaiki sebuah ayunan dan mengayunkannya kecil. Membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke terduduk bersisian di sebuah bangku yang lumayan panjang, yang berada persis di sisi ayunan yang Sarada tumpangi. Celotehan-celotehan ringan terdengar darinya dan Sakura.

Sesaat kembang api pertama meluncur, Sarada turun dari ayunan dan menempatkan dirinya di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin baginya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen di mana dia bisa menyaksikan warna-warna cantik itu nampak gemerlap indah di langit bersama dengan kedua orang yang dicintainya.

Dan baik Sasuke dan Sakura juga nampaknya merasa demikian.

Toh, ketika kembang api silih berganti membumbung di langit, tatapan mereka tidak lepas dengan ekpsresi takjub di wajah Sakura dan Sarada. Dan Sasuke justru tersenyum tipis lagi. Sungguh, Sasuke seperti merasakan kembang api-kembang api itu nampak lebih cantik dari kembang api-api yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Nampak menakjubkan. Entahlah, rasanya begitu.

Kembang api terakhir sudah berakhir dan baik Sarada dan Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan keceriaan yang tidak meluntur. Kemudian, ketiganya pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam juga sudah menunjuk nyaris tengah malam.

Jarak dari tempat festival ke rumah tidak begitu jauh. Mereka berjalan kaki bersama-sama meski Sarada pada akhirnya mengeluh dan meminta Sasuke menggendongnya di belakang. Sakura sendiri justru menggendong boneka beruang besar milik Sarada.

"Sarada ngantuk, Pa. Kita kapan ya sampai? Kok rasanya rumah jauh sekali 'sih," ucapan lesu Sarada mampu membuat Sakura tertawa. Sasuke hanya diam. Nampaknya, dia tidak ada niatan untuk menyahut.

"Tapi, Sarada senang 'kan?" tanya Sakura yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang Sarada.

"Hm. Senang sekali." Ada antusiasme dari sahutan lesu Sarada. "Tahun ini, musim panas yang ajaib. Tahun kemarin-kemarin Papa selalu sibuk. Tapi Tahun ini, Papa yang terbaik."

"Jadi selama ini, aku tidak baik?" Sasuke menimpali dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Sakura masih tertawa meski dia tidak membiarkan kata-kata keluar dari bibirnya.

"Papa, baik kok. Tapi, tahun ini yang terbaik," ujar Sarada. "Papa jangan mulai memancing perdebatan. Kepala Papa lebih keras dari kepala Mama."

"Kau lebih keras, Sarada." Kali ini Sakura ikut menimpali.

"O, bagus. Mama dan Papa sudah bisa berkonspirasi sekarang." Sarada yang kini merajuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Sasuke.

"Konspirasi? Hei, memang kau tahu apa arti dari konspirasi?" Sasuke bertanya sembari terkekeh mendengar celotehan berat Sarada.

Sakura masih belum bisa menahan tawanya.

"Iya. Sekongkol kan? Kalian bahkan bersekutu. Curang." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Tapi tak lama, lengkungan senyum kembali terpeta. "Tapi aku senang. Terima kasih Mama, Papa. Tetaplah seperti ini di keluarga kita."

Sarada memperat kalungan di leher Sasuke. Dan gadis itu mendadak terlelap begitu saja tanpa menyadari ada rona yang menjalar cepat di wajah Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Anak itu," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan nada malu-malu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah. Setelah membaringkan Sarada di kasurnya, baik Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di kasur mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura pun berbaring dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan. Membuat Sasuke merasakan debaran menggila di dadanya. Jantungnya. Melihat Sakura yang tidak butuh lama sudah terlelap setelah mengecup pipinya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Sasuke justru sulit memejamkan mata.

Baginya, apa yang hari ini dia lewati tidak bisa dia lukiskan dalam kata-kata. Rasa sejuk dan hangat yang menempati potongan-potongan hatinya. Kebersamaan yang melukis warna dalam kenyamanan yang menerkamnya. Sakura nyatanya mampu membuat hatinya lega hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Sarada pun juga bisa membuat hatinya bahagia memilikinya.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke masih sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan yang melandanya.

Mereka.

Ikatan.

Kehangatan.

Keceriaan.

Terlihat sederhana namun memiliki kekuatan besar untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaan itu. Sasuke bahkan berharap apa yang dia dapatkan hari ini bukanlah sebuah kesemuan belaka. Dia tidak ingin momen yang dia lalui menjadi kenangan sekejap mata. Rasanya, ada ketakutan besar yang perlahan menyusupnya.

Dia terduduk di sisi ranjang sejenak. Matanya, menangkap sebuah kalender yang terpampang di sudut ruangan.

Ini bulan juli di tahun 2015.

Sasuke merekam hal itu di dalam memori otaknya. Seperti ada yang menyuruhnya di dalam benaknya. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia menghirup napas panjang. Sasuke pun pada akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya. Memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita itu.

Lalu sebuah kecupan hangat entah kenapa dia sematkan di dahi Sakura yang masih asik merajut mimpi.

Kemudian, dengan berat hati memejamkan mata, akhirnya dia pun terlelap. Setelah sebuah elusan halus tangannya di helai merah muda Sakura dan suara lirihnya dibiarkan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih … Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xxxx

.

Sasuke membuka mata. Ada suara alat penanda detak jantung yang memenuhi pendengarannya beserta atap-atap putih dan beberapa gorden putih yang melambai. Beberapa selang juga tersemat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan Sasuke mendadak terbangun ketika dia menyadari di mana dia berada.

"Sakura! Sarada!" Sasuke setengah berteriak. Seperti mencari hawa-hawa keberadaan dua manusia yang dipanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

Nyatanya, Sasuke malah mendapati seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut yang dikuncir menghampirinya. Kelegaan nampak terpancar di wajahnya.

"…Aniki? Di mana Sakura dan Sarada?" Sasuke bertanya.

Meski yang didapati hanyalah ekspresi bingung dan terkejut dari Itachi—kakaknya. Seperti mengungkap tanya keheranan, _apa maksudmu?_

"Mana Istri dan Anakku?"

Sasuke mendapati Itachi nampak shock dengan matanya yang melotot nampak seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

"HAH?!"

.

Xxxx

.

Itachi bilang Sasuke mengalami koma selama tiga hari setelah jatuh sehabis mengganti lampu di ruang tengah rumahnya. Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, kepala Sasuke tidak mengalami cedera apapun. Dokter bilang kepala Sasuke dalam kondisi yang sangat baik. Dokter juga bilang, ini hal aneh yang jarang sekali terjadi. Dan ajaibnya, Sasuke kembali tersadar dengan kondisi yang sangat baik pula tiga hari kemudian.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Itachi. Yang Sasuke tahu, seharusnya dia berusia tiga puluh tiga dan bukannya Sembilan belas. Yang Sasuke tahu, dia sudah memiliki istri beserta seorang anak perempuan dan bukannya seorang remaja labil yang baru lulus SMA. Seharusnya, dia berada di Tokyo bukan Kagoshima. Dan seharusnya, dia berada di tahun 2015 bukannya berada di tahun 2001.

Rasanya, kebersamaan dengan Sakura dan Sarada nampak begitu nyata. Bahkan masih dapat dia ingat dengan jelas.

Jika itu adalah sebuah mimpi, Sasuke berharap bisa terus berada di dunia itu selamanya. Baginya, kebersamaan dengan keluarga kecilnya itu nampak seperti surga. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas rumah yang memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya itu. Bagaimana kepadatan Tokyo di musim panas. Masih ingat, teriakan Sarada yang tidak asing memanggilnya _Papa_ juga panggilan _Anata_ dari Sakura. Dia masih ingat, dia menghabiskan siang di musim panas dengan beberapa irisan semangka dan tiga gelas es sirup jeruk beserta teko dingin berembun di teras halaman belakangan rumah mereka, juga perdebatan kecil Sakura-Sarada yang berakhir dengan persetujuannya ke sebuah festival kembang api.

Sasuke bahkan masih ingat betapa imut dan menggemaskan putrinya dan betapa sangat cantik istrinya ketika keduanya memakai Yukata dengan corak kembang yang sama. Sasuke masih ingat dengan gandengan tangan mereka. Masih ingat dia memenangkan sebuah beruang besar di sebiuah stand menembak. Dia masih ingat warna-warna kembang api yang membumbung cantik di langit.

Yang sangat Sasuke ingat adalah ketika Sarada berkata, "tapi aku senang. Terima kasih Mama, Papa. Tetaplah seperti ini di keluarga kita."

Yang sangat Sasuke ingat ketika Sakura mengecup pipinya sembari mengucap selamat malam padanya. Juga kecupan hangat yang dia sematkan di dahi Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat merindukan mereka.

Angin membelai rambut dan kulit tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut jaket. Dia membiarkan kesejukannya merambat masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Sekarang dia di balkon kamarnya, menikmati langit gelap dengan taburan bintang.

"Sasuke, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah," ujar Itachi sesaat sosoknya menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang sembari memegang kalender kecil di genggamannya. Seperti menghitung waktu.

Mungkinkah di waktu yang akan datang dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?

Entahlah.

Hanya waktu yang tahu.

Yang jelas, dia merasa tahu bagaimana rasanya surga setelah menghabiskan kebersamaan bersama mereka.

Musim panas, Tokyo, 2015.

.

 **Fin.**

.

Words: 3.153.

[1] Kimono musim panas.

[2] Sabuk.

Halo. Rasanya telat banget ya ngasih persembahan buat Sasuke hehe. Dan sebenarnya fict ini mau diikutin buat BTC tapi saya nggak sempat terus ngelanjutinnya karena kesibukan RL yang bejibun hehe. Btw, saya harus masukin disclaimer nggak ya tentang tema yang saya pakai?

Saya juga minta maaf kalau ceritanya agak gak masuk akal hehe. Tapi gimana dong di otak saya story line-nya begini :p Maaf juga kalau ngebosenin hehe. Saya terima kok kritik dan saran yang membangun kalau ada yang perlu dibenahi dari karya ini X)

Oke, sudah cukup ah. Takut kepanjangan. Btw, meski lebaran udah lewat jauh, saya tetep mau ucapin mohon maaf lahir batin ya. Maaf-maaf kalau saya pernah salah dalam berkata-kata atau menyinggung teman-teman semuanya X)

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan berkunjung apalagi membaca karya yang tidak seberapa ini X')

Salam hangat,

r. nana


End file.
